jay & theresa true love
by theresa fan
Summary: jay loves theresa and theresa loves jay but when theresa goes out with out telling her friends were she is she only told jay were she is but then Cronus came out to take her back to his hidout. well u will know in the story
1. Chapter 1

this is my first class of the titans story so here goes

**~in brownstone~**

**~on the to of brownstone~**

**theresa~jay are u here**

**jay~oh theresa it's just u**

**theresa~um yeah who did u think it was **

**jay~i though it was Archie**

**theresa~ok well i just came up here to tell u that i am going out if u heed me and just to be on the safe side i will take my PMR.**

**with me**

**jay~well ok but don't be long theresa**

**~so theresa went out to have a walk in the park~**

**theresa~what a good day for a walk**

**~in the ****shadows** **Cronus keeps an eye on theresa~**

**~the park~**

**theresa~maybe i will stay in the part for a bit just to clear my head**

**Cronus~ha ha ha ha aw theresa along are u ha ha ha **

**theresa~CRONUS what do u want**

**Cronus~just u theresa that is all i want ha ha ha ha ha**

**~in brownstone were the heros are~**

**herry~hay jay were is theresa**

**jay~um she when to the school ~jay lies~**

**Archie~why would she go their**

**jay~um she had a vision that is why **

**Atlanta~well how long will she be**

**jay~i am sure she will be back soon**

**harry~well ok**

**~meanwhile in the park~**

**theresa~Cronus i am not going with u **

**Cronus~oh yes u will theresa **

**theresa~no Cronus i will not**

**~just then he did a spell~**

**theresa~what are u doing Cronus **

**Cronus~u will see soon my dear very soon ha ha ha ha**

**~just then theresa felt werd~**

**theresa~what did u do to me Cronus**

**Cronus~oh it was just a spell i put on u my dear theresa ha ha ha**

**theresa~i.i.i feel like going with u**

**Cronus~yes theresa come with me**

**theresa~yes master Cronus**

**~so Cronus and theresa left to go the his hide out~**

**so what do u think plz Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**last time on jay & theresa ture love**

oh and i like to put ~ up so it will be easy for me

and plz be nice thanks

**last time on jay & theresa ture love**

_theresa~i.i.i feel like going with u_

_Cronus~yes theresa come with me_

_theresa~yes master Cronus_

_~so Cronus and theresa left to go the his hide out~_

**now**

**~in new Olympia high school~**

**persephone~weres theresa**

**jay~she went to the park**

**harry~jay u told us that she was here with persephone so why did u lie to u jay**

**atlanta~yeah why did u**

**jay~well theresa told me that she was going for a walk and i said ok so i let her**

**everybody~WHAT **

**jay~is that bad**

**persephone~yes jay it is bad u see theresa maybe in ****danger right now**

**jay~why do u say that?**

**persephone~because ****Cronus has her right now herry go**

**everybody****~ok**

**jay crying~oh this is all my falt i should of told her not to go**

**atlanta~jay it is not ur falt**

**jay~ thanks atlanta now lets get theresa back**

**everybody~yeah**

**~in ****Cronus leir~**

**Cronus ~now theresa i want u to go back to ur friends and tell them that i am ready to kill them would u do that theresa dear**

**theresa~oh yes master****Cronus **

**Cronus~good now go theresa to ur friends ha ha ha**

**~so theresa left to tell her friends that she is ok~**

**~in the park~**

**jay~THERESA WERE ARE U**

**theresa~i,m right here jay**

**atlanta~theresa their u are we have been looking everywere for u**

**theresa~well i,m here as u can see**

**harry~lets go back to the school**

**~so they went to the school to tell the gods that they found theresa~**

**hera~ah theresa their u are may i have a word with u**

**theresa~yeah ok hera sure**

**~in hera office~**

**hera~so theresa where were u today**

**theresa~well i was in the park walking when out of nowere ****Cronus**** pops out**

**hera~and what did he say to u**

**theresa~well all he said was that i should obay him**

**hera~and what did u say to him**

**theresa~well i said no**

**hera~and them what did u do next theresa**

**theresa~um well he just left without saying a word**

**hera~ok theresa u bcan go**

**theresa~thank u hera**

**~so theresa went out the door to her friends~**

**jay~so what did hera tell u**

**theresa~well she just want to know what i did in the park thats all**

**jay~well ok **

**theresa~um jay can i talk to u alone plz**

**jay ok theresa u can tell me**

**theresa~well ****Cronus took me back to his lair and he told me to tell u that he is comming to kill all of u**

**jay~well i wont let that happin**

**ohhh what will jay do find out in the next park offf jay & theresa true love**

**will u all put nice ****reviews** up plz bad **reviews** will be removed thank u


	3. Chapter 3

**last time on jay & theresa ture love**

_theresa~um jay can i talk to u alone plz_

_jay ok theresa u can tell me_

_theresa~well Cronus took me back to his lair and he told me to tell u that he is comming to kill all of u_

_jay~well i wont let that happin_

**now**

**jay:well theresa we have to stop him**

**theresa:your right jay **

**so jay and theresa went back to their friends to tell them their plan**

**Herry: Neil get back here**

**jay:what happened herry**

**herry:well while you were talking to theresa neil started to conplan about his hair so i start to chase him all around the room**

**then neil droped his drink on theresa**

**theresa:NEIL when i get my hands on you**

**jay:relax theresa i,m shore neil did not mean it**

**theresa~your right jay**

**theresa just went to the another room**

**theresa:master Cronus i told jay of what you told me to say**

**cronus:ha ha ha good work theresa now i am on my way**

**theresa:ha ha ha and i will bring them out of the school so you can kill them**

**cronus:good now bring them out now theresa**

**theresa:yes master cronus ha ha ha**

**so theresa went to bring her friend out of the school**

**theresa:um guys i need to show you all somethink **

**everyone:were**

**theresa:um it is outside come on hurry**

**so thay went with theresa**

**theresa:ok here it is guys**

**jay:um theresa were is it**

**cronus:ha ha ha right here jay ha ha well done theresa**

**theresa:ha ha ha thank you master cronus**

**jay:theresa what is wrong with you**

**cronus:ha ha ha ha ah jay theresa is with me ha ha ha**

**jay:WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER CRONUS**

**cronus:ha ha ha she is under my control jay**

**jay:bring her back cronus**

**cronus:um no ha ha ha **

**theresa:will i kill jay master cronus**

**cronus:why yes theresa you can ha ha**

**so what will happin to jay find out next time on jay & theresa true love**

so was this one better plz tell me that this one was better


	4. Chapter 4

**last time on jay & theresa ture love**

_jay:WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER CRONUS_

_cronus:ha ha ha she is under my control jay_

_jay:bring her back cronus_

_cronus:um no ha ha ha _

_theresa:will i kill jay master cronus_

_cronus:why yes theresa you can ha ha_

**now**

**jay:theresa can you here me please theresa**

**cronus:haha she cant here you jay **

**Atlanta:what will we do**

**herry:i dont know but we got to do somethink to bring theresa back**

**''but theresa kept on walking near jay to kill him''**

**cronus:yes theresa kill him**

**''theresa nod her head''**

**jay:theresa ****please come back to me **

**theresa:why should i **

**jay because i..i..i **

**theresa:you what**

**jay:i l..l..love..e you**

**cronus:theresa dont believe him hes lieing**

**theresa:your right he is lieing master cronus**

**jay: NO theresa its true i do love you**

**theresa:i,m with cronus now witch means i,m evil like him**

**jay:no theresa your not evil like him your good like us please come back to us theresa**

**cronus:hahaha you though that was going to work ha**

**''just the theresa felt somethink in her she is geting free from the spell ''**

**theresa:j..j..j..jay what is going on **

**jay:theresa your back oh thank god i though i lost you for good**

**theresa:oh jay i was trying so hard to get free but i ''start to cry''**

**jay:shh theresa your safe now**

**cronus:NOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW CAN THIS BE**

**Archie:oh yes cronus now we are to fight you**

**''so they fought cronus but he opend a portal and he got a way''**

**theresa:oh jay cronus got away what will we do**

**jay:we will find him theresa i know we will**

**theresa:your right jay we will**

**''so thay want back to brownstone to rest''**

**Neil:what a day**

**Odie:your right it has been a lone day**

**''but all theresa did was go up to the roof''**

**theresa thinking:oh what happed with me today**

**jay:theresa are you ok**

**theresa:oh yeah i am **

**jay:theresa i know you your not ok**

**theresa:ok i,m not i cant remember what happed today**

**jay:oh theresa is that what this is about**

**theresa:yeah**

**jay:oh theresa dont think like that i love you that what mathers**

**theresa:really**

**jay:yes thersa i do love you**

**theresa:well jay i love you too**

**''so jay kissed theresa softly on the lips''**

**theresa:wow jay i..i think we should go in now**

**jay:um yeah your right theresa**

**''so jay and theresa went inside''**

**''in cronus lair''**

**cronus:i will have theresa one way or another she will be with me if she likes it or not hahaha**

**so what will cronus do when he gets theresa back find out next time on jay & theresa ture love**


	5. Chapter 5

**last time on jay & theresa ture love**

_''so jay kissed theresa softly on the lips''_

_theresa:wow jay i..i think we should go in now_

_jay:um yeah your right theresa_

_''so jay and theresa went inside''_

_''in cronus lair''_

_cronus:i will have theresa one way or another she will be with me if she likes it or not hahaha_

**now**

**''in brownstone''**

**theresa:ah what i beautiful day**

**jay:hehe yes it is**

**theresa: mmm i think it is a nice day for a walk in park**

**jay:um i dont know theresa**

**theresa:aww come on jay pleaseee **

**jay:i said no theresa**

**theresa crys: fine then i am out of here goodbye jay**

**''so she ran out the door crying''**

**Atlanta:theresa whats wrong**

**theresa crys:go ask jay**

**''so theresa went out the front door''**

**''meanwhile''**

**Atlanta:jay can i come in**

**jay:yeah come in**

**''so Atlanta went in to jays room''**

**Atlanta:what happed to theresa she ran out crying what did you say to her**

**jay:she told me she want to go to the park**

**Atlanta:and what is bad about that**

**jay:i dont know its juat that**

**Atlanta:just what that you might loes theresa is that it**

**jay:well yeah it is**

**Atlanta**:**oh come on jay you know theresa can fight**

**jay:yeah but**

**Atlanta:then go after her before she does get to the park**

**jay:thank Atlanta**

**Atlanta:your welcome now go get her**

**''so jay went off to find theresa''**

**''in the park''**

**theresa:what does jay know anyway **

**cronus:aww poor theresa alone in the park are you **

**theresa gaps: cronus what do you want now**

**cronus:oh just you as my queen**

**theresa:what no way**

**cronus:oh yes you will when you put on this necklace**

**''as cronus put the necklace on theresa she felt strange''**

**theresa:i..i..i..i will be your queen**

**cronus:hahaha good very good **

**''meanwhile with jay''**

**jay though:oh theresa please be ok please**

**''but it is to late''**

**cronus:haha now my queen when jay comes just be yourself understand**

**theresa:yes**

**''so cronus went in his portal''**

**jay:theresa are you ok?**

**theresa:why yes jay i am**

**jay:ok lets go home theresa**

**theresa:ok jay lets**

**''so jay and theresa went back to brownstone''**

**''theresa is in her room''**

_cronus:very good theresa first step is Complete_

**theresa:yes master cronus **

_cronus:now theresa get some sleep step 2 well beging whay you wake understand_

**theresa:yes i understand Completely**

**so what will jay think when he see theresa under cronus control again find out next time on ****jay & theresa true love**


	6. Chapter 6

**last time on jay & theresa true love**

_''so jay and theresa went back to brownstone''_

_''theresa is in her room''_

_cronus:very good theresa first step is Complete_

_theresa:yes master cronus _

_cronus:now theresa get some sleep step 2 well beging whay you wake understand_

_theresa:yes i understand Completely_

**now**

**jay:theresa may i come in**

**theresa:um i dont think thas a good idea jay**

**jay:theresa are you ok**

**theresa: um yeah i,m fine jay really**

**jay:well i,m comming in**

**''so jay went in to theresa,s room''**

**theresa gaps: jay i told you not to come in my room**

**jay:theresa i,m worried about you **

**theresa:well you can see that i,m fine so get out of my room jay**

**''so he left the room''**

**jay thinks:what was that all about i bet it was cronus he must of did something to theresa i am going to find out **

**''in theresa,s room''**

**theresa:master jay know **

_cronus:keep an eye on him my queen_

**theresa:haha oh yes master i will**

**''so theresa went out of her room to find jay''**

**theresa:jay were are you**

**jay:theresa i,m here**

**theresa:i would like to give you somethink**

**jay:and what would that be**

**''theresa gave him a kiss on the lips hard''**

**theresa:do you fill that jay haha**

**jay:what**

**theresa:haha your doom haha**

**jay:theresa whats wrong with you**

**theresa:haha why jay i,m cronus queen and now i will kill you**

**jay:theresa please dont do this please**

**theresa:haha no i will kill you if you like it or not jay**

**''then cronus came''**

**jay:cronus give theresa back now**

**cronus:oh jay why would i do that**

**jay:well i love her thats why**

**cronus:thersa come here my queen**

**''so theresa went over to cronus''**

**theresa:yes master **

**cronus:haha my queen kill jay will you**

**theresa:i will love to master**

**so theresa went over to jay to kill him''**

**jay:theresa please come back to me THERESA**

**so do you all like it please tell me that you do**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi all sorry i have not been on latey i was not aloud on the computer but now im back and ready to carry on with jay & theresa true love **

**last time on jay & theresa true love**

_theresa:haha why jay i,m cronus queen and now i will kill you_

_jay:theresa please dont do this please_

_theresa:haha no i will kill you if you like it or not jay_

_''then cronus came''_

_jay:cronus give theresa back now_

_cronus:oh jay why would i do that_

_jay:well i love her thats why_

_cronus:thersa come here my queen_

_''so theresa went over to cronus''_

_theresa:yes master _

_cronus:haha my queen kill jay will you_

_theresa:i will love to master_

_so theresa went over to jay to kill him''_

_jay:theresa please come back to me THERESA_

**now**

**cronus: ha ha the necklace she has on control her mind**

**jay: theresa lisen to me the necklace is controling you please remember your friends and me remember i love you shap out of it**

*** all theresa did was just stayed in the same spot***

**jay: theresa please come back please**

**cronus: kill him my queen **

**theresa: i obey **

*** so she walked over to jay***

**jay whispered: i konw your in their somewere please come back to me**

**theresa:i..i must break free **

*** then the necklace vanshed from her neck***

**cronus: NOOOOOOO IT CANT BE I HAD HER GRRRRR**

**jay: theresa is that really you**

**theresa: yes it is really me **

*** she gave him a kiss on the lips***

**herry:theresa your back **

**theresa:yes i am herry * she gave herry a hug***

**cronus: ha ha you win this time but i will return * cronus left in his portal ***

**theresa:jay thanks for saving me **

**jay:your welcome my love**

*** so they kiss again***

**neil:that is so gross **

**everyone:NEIL**

**jay: lets go home **

**theresa: good idea jay**

***so they went home to brownstone***

**the end**

**so was this one good please Review**


End file.
